Changes
by paperdinosaurs'x
Summary: after his potion is spiked Harry goes through some pretty unexpected changes. how will he deal with these changes and the soaring amount of attention he's getting? FemHarry, draco malfoy showing some interest ; rated T for now.
1. Holy Crap!

A/N: Hey, hey! I hope you enjoy it! :D

I've been toying with the idea of femharry for a while now...

But I apologize in advance if it majorly fails...

And remember to review... or I may just cry :S

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter... (Damn) however I do own a Hedwig key ring and I suppose that's good enough for me :D

**Chapter One.**

That bitch. That complete utter bitch. Who did she think she is? First of all rifling through his personal possessions, and then claiming them for her own. How dare she take the ring? Did she honestly believe she was _that_ important to him?

The blonde boy growled irritably. He felt a wave of nausea grasp his stomach as what he was doing fully dawned on him for the first time. Here he was, the prestigious Draco Malfoy kneeling before Pansy Parkinson's dresser, his hands buried in her underwear drawer. He dragged out piece after piece of skimpy lacy fabric before he felt something smooth and shiny in his hand. He snatched his hand out of the drawer sharply, knocking almost the complete contents of the dresser onto the floor. Not that he cared of course; he was just relieved that he no longer had to handle that slut's underwear. Silently he prayed that he hadn't picked up crabs or any other nasty illness Pansy had contracted.

He rubbed the beautiful ring carefully on his robes, until the emeralds shone to perfection... well near perfection. Getting to his feet the Slytherin almost tripped on a small vial that had spilled off of Parkinson's dresser. Snatching it from the floor he read the small label:

"~_**Madam Cassandra's Female Hormone Potion~**_

_Do you want to feel more like the woman you are?_

_ Well simply take a drop of this twice a week and you'll soon see the results_

_. Bigger breasts, shinier hair, smoother skin and last but not least the allure to get the man you want and deserve_

_. __**WARNING:**_ _DO NOT EXCEED STATED DOSE, DO NOT MIX..." _blah, blah, blah.

Draco smirked and pocketed the vial. It just might come in useful, plus Pansy wouldn't miss it. It obviously wasn't working; she still resembled a constipated pug. Chuckling to himself he left the room and eagerly anticipated Pansy's reaction when she realized the ring was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great hall was packed and everyone was eating excitedly. That was everyone other than Harry.

"Honestly Harry! You need to eat something, you're skinny enough as it is," lectured Hermione, sounding suspiciously like Mrs Weasley. Harry only grumbled in response, subconsciously mixing his fork in his mash potatoes.

"Yeah mate, what's up with you? You've been acting all weird since potions." Ron pointed out, his mouth stuffed with roast chicken and carrots so his words actually came out as a series of grunts.

Harry sighed. He actually had no idea what was up with him. Half an hour ago he'd been practically starving, but now it was the complete opposite. His abdomen was aching slightly and the thought of food practically repulsed him. He thought back to the potions lesson, trying to figure out what could've made him like this.

***40 minutes ago***

"_Hmm, it seems we require a volunteer," Drawled Snape, eying his anxious class intently. Since nobody raised their hand Snape opted to choose a student. "How about you, Potter? I know you'll relish in the attention." The greasy haired professor smirked at an unwilling Harry. "Now Potter, can you tell me what this potion is?" Harry stared incredulously at the vial of red liquid and shook his head nervously. "Just as I thought, fame clearly isn't everything. This, Potter, is an extremely well made vial of Veritaserum. Hold this Draco," The potions master handed Malfoy the vial and guided Harry to the stool in front of the rest of the class. If Harry had been paying attention to Draco's lithe hands he would most probably had noticed him spiking the Veritaserum with a small vial of rose coloured liquid. Harry's attention however was too focused on his imminent humiliation. The raven haired boy quivered slightly as the potion was pressed into his hand, before he downed the lot, along with his fear. The whole slytherin side of the room seemed to smirk triumphantly. _

"_Now who'd like to ask the first question?"_

_Malfoy's hand was one of the first to shoot up into the air. _

"_Who in this room are you harbouring most sexual feelings to?" The blonde asked, leering in Harry's direction. _

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' _Harry thought beads of sweat out breaking on his forehead as he tried to resist the effects of the potion._

"_Draco," he whispered inaudibly, blushing a magnificent shade of puce._

Harry blushed again at the painful memory. Luckily the only person that had heard him was Malfoy. Although why that was lucky he didn't know. Knowing Malfoy he would spread the news round the school in a matter of minutes. He had the suspicion that this was probably what the Slytherins were laughing about right now.

His depressing thoughts were cut off by an excruciating pain ripping through his stomach. His whole body shuddered violently as the agony carried on to ravage him. A wounded howl escaped his lips, causing a silence to settle on the whole hall. Another wail echoed throughout the hall as his body convulsed yet again. The only thing he remembered was hitting the cold stone floor, before darkness washed over him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eurgh," his entire body ached. Although it was nothing compared to the tearing pains in the great hall, it was still extremely uncomfortable. He attempted to sit up, but something heavy on his chest was preventing him from doing so. He made a half hearted attempt to swat whatever the hell it was away, before his heart stopped. Cautiously he grabbed his chest to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Holding the mound of flesh in his hand he screamed, starting at how his voice was many octaves higher than usual.

"Oh he, err, she's awake," gasped madam Pomfrey, alerting the crowd of people standing around the door of the hospital wings.

"Help me! What's wrong with me?" screamed harry desperately, his emerald eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing's wrong with you Harry... quite the contrary in fact," Dumbledore stated cheerily, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Well why am I... Why have I..." he spluttered, gesturing to the heavy breasts he was sure hadn't been there a few hours ago.

Madam Pomfrey fetched a mirror and pushed it in front of Harry's tear stained face. He hadn't realised he'd been crying. He gasped at his reflection. Instead of his usual short messy hair, his hair now cascaded down his back, flowing like a raven waterfall. It was still messy, due to the choppy layers, but sexy messy. His school uniform was now many sizes too big for him, hanging limply from his frame.

"I'm a... I'm a... I'm a girl! I'm a fucking girl!" he screamed, before collapsing unconscious onto his pillow.

"Well I think he took that well," mused Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what'd you think??

Review?

And bear in mind it's my first HP fanfic... so don't insult me too badly :(


	2. Esmerelda

_**Little A/N thing:**_ Okay then, here is chapter numero dos. Sorry if 'tis a big disappointment, but it was really to get the story flowing y'know? (:

Also I tried to make it longer than the first one, so I guess it tends to ramble on a little bit… (Or a lot, you be the judge)

But finally I hope you do enjoy this right here (:

Oh and I wanna thank those 8 reviewers :D

(yeah it's a small number) But without them I would've probably just thought screw this and mebbe deleted the story or something.. so thankyou you lovely peoples!

oh and there was some negative response for the name Emerald.

my friend chose it but i decided to take it out... sorry katie :S

and finally i'd liketo thank Prd2bAmerican18 for suggesting the name Esmerelda. (but sorry about stealing it..) ^.^"

so no more changes to this chapter.... whew!

_**Disclaimer:**_ See previous chapter :P

_**And on with the story!**_

**Chapter 2!**

'_Oh Jesus what have I done?'_ He thought, _'Is he dead… Am I a murderer? Oh crap, I can't go to Azkaban, Do you _know_ what they do to people who look like me in Azkaban?!'_

Beads of sweat poured down the usually composed Slytherin's forehead.

"Draco, you're really not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Blaise asked, turning concerned eyes to his friend's ashen face.

"I… um, I'm just feeling kinda ill right now," He stuttered unconvincingly, "I think I might go to the hospital wing,"

"Okay, but make sure you're not gone too long, we seriously don't need another Pansy-Tantrum on our hands," The blonde merely smirked half heartedly before dashing from the dungeons. Blaise narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'_Weird'_ he thought, averting his attention back to what Millicent was saying.

-

Draco was standing outside the hospital wing doors for a while, waiting for his breathing to steady and preparing himself for the worst. Once he'd finally stopped hyperventilating he mustered up all the courage he could and pushed the oak door aside.

He had no idea what he'd been expecting but the sight that greeted him surely wasn't it.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy. What a pleasure it is for you to join us this fine evening," said a clearly amused Dumbledore.

"Where's Potter," Draco replied, a tad sharper than he'd meant to.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"He or rather she is over here," The headmaster replied, gesturing to the bed he was standing next to. Draco's eyes glanced at the figure curled up in the bed, before turning to glare at the clearly senile old man.

"No, no. I mean har . ry. Pot . ter." he punctuated every syllable with a pause.

"Now Mr Malfoy I know very well who you mean, there's no need to talk to me like I'm stupid. And this young lady here," he gestured again to the girl in the bed, "Is Harry Potter,"

Draco stood completely still for a moment, before turning to look at the sleeping girl. Now that he'd mentioned it she did look immensely like Potter. They had the same wild black hair, the same pearly pink lips and finally the same lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"B-but… what hap-… how?" he finally gasped.

"Well Mr Malfoy I was hoping that you would have an explanation for that,"

Suddenly the blonde understood. Reluctantly he put his hands in his robes and retrieved the vial of _'Madame Cassandra's Female Hormone Potion'_

"I'm assuming that vial- or what used to be in that vial- played a large role in Harry's transformation?" Draco numbly nodded his head, refusing to look Dumbledore in the eye.

"Well maybe you should explain this to Harry hmm?"

"What?" Draco exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly, for Harry was now rousing from her sleep.

She caught Draco's stony grey eyes with her own striking emerald ones and glared.

"Can this day get any better?" She mumbled sarcastically.

"Now Harry, there is no need to be hostile. I do believe Mr Malfoy has come here today to answer some of your questions," And with that the headmaster swept from the room, leaving a furious Harry (or Harriet would probably be more appropriate) and a very apprehensive Draco Malfoy.

'_That bastard,'_ Draco thought, _'that cowardly bastard, leaving me here to face the wrath of one angry _female_ Potter,'_

"Well," Harry spat.

Draco groaned inwardly, before launching into an explanation.

-

For a moment Harry sat there, shell shocked, waiting for his words to sink in.

"Y-you mean it was _you_ who did this to me?" she whispered angrily.

"Well yeah, but seriously it wasn't intentional. Besides I think you look a lot better as a girl," the Slytherin smirked, letting his eyes roam Harry's body.

Harry's humiliation quickly changed to fury as she felt his eyes devouring her.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" She screamed, lunging forward on the bed and grabbing a fistful of that pervert's pristine hair. "You fucking purposely made me like this so you could sit here and eye rape me, you sick freak!"

Instead of being offended by her attack Malfoy began to laugh.

"Eye rape, Potter? Is that a real term or did you just make that up?" She screamed in frustration, before pulling back an arm and smashing her fist into Draco's no longer amused face. The blow was so forceful it sent him sprawling to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Malfoy gasped, clutching his bloody nose, "Is it your time of the month or something?" not finished her assault, she pounced from the bed and landed on top of a bleeding Malfoy, one knee on each side of his hips. She clutched another fistful of his hair and dragged his head up, so his mouth was level with her ear.

"Ever mock me about my gender again and I will kick your ass so hard-" but her threat was cut off by the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing? Brawling like common ally cats, it's despicable," her appalled outburst was followed by the chuckle of Albus Dumbledore, who seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"I see you two are getting acquainted. Well now that Harry knows the full details of his predicament I believe there are a lot of changes we need to go over," Draco sighed with relief from beneath Harry and made a move to escape the wing, only to be stopped by the smiling headmaster. "Uh-uh Mr Malfoy, I believe some of these changes apply to you as well," Malfoy began to grumble some kind of response but stopped as he noticed Professor McGonagall's death glare directed in his direction.

"Let's move this party to my office then shall we, Severus shall be joining us in a short while," Albus announced cheerily, leading the group of affronted people down the corridor.

-

"No! You can't make me! I'm perfectly fine in my own dorm, with my own friends," Harry exclaimed, sending pleading looks Dumbledore's way.

"I'm sorry Harry, but my mind is made up. I simply can't allow you to share a dorm with four hormonal teenage boys, plus the only shower in your old dorm was communal. What kind of headmaster would I be if I carried on letting you live there?"

"A reasonable one?" she retorted under her breath.

"Which is why you and Mr Malfoy here will be sharing a group of rooms, complete with your own separate bathrooms and bedrooms, almost like a muggle apartment I believe?"

"Well that's all well and good, but why does she have to share it with me of all people?" Harry turned shocked eyes to the blonde as if only just noticing he was still there.

"Well you see yours and Harry's relationship leaves a lot to be desired, so I believe this could be a good bonding experience for both of you,"

Harry glared at the demented old man for the rest of the session, while he proceeded to explain her need of a new uniform. (Which Professor McGonagall had so kindly already provided).

"And finally Harry I do believe a new name is in order,"

"A-a new name?" she asked surprised.

"Indeed, was there anything that caught your fancy?" His twinkling blue eyes stared at her intently as she thought of a name.

"Esmerelda," Draco whispered, causing both the Professor and Harry to look his way.

"Esmerelda," Harry repeated as if testing the name. "Esmerelda Raven Potter," she said, ignoring the snort Professor Snape gave.

"It suits you," Draco whispered, and for a moment Harry/Esmerelda was going to smile at him, before she remembered he was the one who'd gotten her into this shit in the first place.

"Okay then Esmerelda, Draco, please follow me so I can show you your new rooms," With a mysterious smile he left the room, both boy and boy-turned-girl in toll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Another) A/N:** And there we have it…

If it sucks don't be afraid to tell me.

I won't take offence…………

Okay yeah I will, but hey!

Oh and please review… or I will send feisty girl harry to kick your ass.

You've been warned!

(and all you kinky people who are into that kinda thing don't purposely not review) :P

Anyways I'ma shut up now! :D


	3. I don't think your friends like me

_**Aiden's note… a.k.a A/N:**_** okay, well I've gotta say that this is the biggest load of shite I've written so far, and I'm sowwy! But my bestfriend is on holiday and he is my source of inspiration and ideas… seconded only by you awesome readers and reviewers! :D **

**Although I guess this is simply (had to find a different word to merely.. I overkill that word so much) a fill in chapter, there for the sake of being there.**

**But hey, with this outta the way we're much closer to the good stuff ;)**

**Chapter 3.**

Dumbledore first led them into a very beautiful lounge, complete with two black leather couches on either side of the room, a very extensive bookcase that Hermione would most certainly adore and very tasteful décor. There were two doors at the far end of the room that presumably led to their sleeping quarters.

"Now Mr Malfoy we cannot expect this offence to go without punishment. I believe a total of 150 points from slytherin shall and a month's detention shall suffice. Also I have notified your father off your actions. But be warned any more trouble and I shall be forced to take more severe action. As for you Esmerelda, your friends have been informed of your condition and there shall be an announcement tomorrow at breakfast. Also Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are trying to concoct a remedy for your situation, until then you shall have to live life as a female," With that he bid them goodbye and left the room, taking with him all the forced politeness of the two teens.

"Okay look Malfoy; I don't like being forced to stay here with you, hell I don't even know why I'm here. So I'm going to warn you once, if you do anything to provoke me I will hurt you," Even Harry knew that sounded pretty lame, but as long as it had gotten her point across to Malfoy it didn't matter.

The Slytherin merely smirked in response.

"Well I know you'll hurt me, but your little incident in Potions tells me that maybe you do like being forced to stay here a little more than you let on," he sneered, savouring the slow red blush that crept up the Raven haired girl's throat, before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Shut up Malfoy," Esmerelda muttered fiercely.

The next five minutes crept by agonizingly slowly, until a certain violent thumping interrupted the tense silence of the room.

"Let me in you Malfoy! I know you're in there!" raged a very familiar voice.

"Ron?" Harry opened the door to see the startlingly red face of his best friend.

"What did that slimy snake do to you Harry," and then as though seeing him for the first time he repeated, "Harry?!" his eyes wide with confusion as he stared at Harry's newly acquired _eh-em_ assets.

"Ronald what did I tell you about being so ru-" Hermione also stopped dead as she took in Harry's unexpected appearance.

Harry laughed sheepishly, before ushering her two best friends into the lounge.

"What happened to you mate?" Ron's wondering eyes were making her feel extremely uncomfortable, similar to how she had felt earlier in the hospital wing when Malfoy was 'eye-raping' her earlier.

"I thought Dumbledore explained everything,"

"Well no, he just said that you had experienced some unusual side effects due to two potions being mixed… I mean we'd never expected this, Ron thought you'd grown a third arm or something," Hermione all but whispered, the strange looks she kept sending her way making her feel as though she _had_ grown a third arm.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that night and began to recount the whole tale to his curious friends.

-

"Well I'm glad you punched that dirty son of a death-eater. Too bad you didn't cause more damage though," Ron said, sounding truly woeful, "So do we have to call you Esmerelda now?"

"Well, err, I don't really mind much, I mean just call me whatever you're comfortable with,"

"So…. Err, Esmerelda… what's it like having… y'know," Ron said making disturbing hand movements and staring at him expectantly, ignorant to the flaming shade of puce that was taking over Esmerelda's face.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed swatting Ron round the head, appalled by her boyfriend's (yup they're together) sheer audacity.

"What, it was a fair point. Seriously, what's the point in being friends with a girl-boy if you can't take advantage of it?" Ron huffed glaring at Hermione. Esmerelda heard an amused chuckle from Malfoy's room and scowled.

"But to be honest mate, I don't actually understand why you have to live with Malfoy," Ron said, confusion entering his eyes yet again.

"Neither do I, but apparently Dumbledore thinks it would be a good 'bonding' experience or something," Esmerelda let out a groan of defeat.

"Bonding experience?" exclaimed Ron, sounding utterly scandalized, "It's not like he's a bloody veela, although looking at his stupid blonde hair and poncy features it wouldn't be hard to believe," Esmerelda chuckled at her friends red face, but was cut off by Hermione's annoyed tone.

"You may think it's stupid, Ronald, but I do believe Dumbledore may have a point. It is essential for Harry to learn how to bond with those outside of his house. Merlin knows it's time for this feud with Malfoy to end," Ron sat for a second, staring at his girlfriend in disbelief, before he exploded.

"Oh, so you're siding with that stuck up git then? How could you do this Hermione? You traitor! I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping with his as well-"

But Esmerelda didn't get to hear the rest of her friend's hysterical outburst, for Hermione was leading him out of the door with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Har-Esmerelda. We'll see you at breakfast, okay?" she smiled sheepishly and left the room, leaving Esmerelda alone in silence yet again.

She sighed exaggeratedly and fell back onto the leather couch.

"I don't think your friends like me Potter,"

Esmerelda opened her eyes met Draco's own amused grey ones, merely an inch away.

She flinched as his breath misted her face, before leaping off the couch and running into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Hard.

'_Stupid bloody female hormones! No, stupid bloody Malfoy and his dumbass potion.'_ she thought bitterly. _'Why me? Why the hell me?'_ she asked no one in particular. It was a question she'd asked so many times in her life, but compared to battling Voldemort and being the so called 'saviour of the wizarding world' this seemed to be one of the worst, most confusing situations she'd been through.

'_I don't know how to be a bloody girl,'_ she whined inwardly, _'hell I've spent almost 17 years as a boy and I'm not prepared to stop now,' _

She collapsed onto an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar body experiencing unfamiliar feelings and the mere (A/N: told you) exhaustion of it all had her out before her head hit the pillow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well there you have it. I really don't like it, but maybe you have some different opinions? **

**Don't forget to put them in a review… 'cause if you don't I shall come to your house at night and AK your ass… (Or at least harm you physically).**

**You have been warned, : ) **


End file.
